Running Away
by TheJadeGeorge
Summary: Wes didn't want to love David, but he did. A conversation with a stranger and a run clear his head. Dalton!Verse


Based on CP Coulter's Dalton. I love Wes and I love the unique relationship Wes and David have. In a way, I see them being in love with each other and then in another way, I see it being onesided. So, this is my take. I dont own glee or Dalton. I just had to write this. First glee fic. Started 9:38 Ended 11:17

XXXXXXXXXXX

He could just feel the stared he was recieving. He pulled his bike into a small diner in Westerville, took off his helmet and walked inside. As soon as the warmth hit him, he fell in love. The place smelled like pumpkin pie and had the feel of a grandmother's house. He sat down at a booth and a menu was placed down in front of him. He glanced up to see a brunett with hot pink underneath her hair and running through her bangs. Her eyes reminded him of Kurt's. She didn't look more than sixteen.

"Can I get you anthing to drink?"

"I need coffee. I want it black."

She smiled at him, scratched it down on a recipet book, and walked behind the counter and poured the coffee into a cup and brought it back, her eyes looking straight into his.

"Here you go. Just call out Jade when you need to order something else."

She smiled at him before walking back to the counter, with a dish-towel in hand. Wesley Hughes looked down at his coffee and wondered if he could drown himself in it. He had no idea when it started happening. He frowned, rubbing a hand across his face, his thoughts going straight to his problem. Pun intended. He closed his eyes and he could picture the dark chocolate skin and the white teeth of his best friend, David.

And he still had no idea why he thought of David when he closed his eyes. It seemed like the African-American teen lived inside of his brain. He took a sip of the coffee, which was really strong, and sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair, hoping to find someway to stop this headache that was forming. Lately, it seemed, just thinking about things in general gave him a headache.

"Hey, Jade, go on break."

He glanced up to see the waitress grin, take off her apron, and walk around the counter. She looked at him with obvious pity in her eyes. She knew something big was up. She grabbed two pieces of pie, ice cream, whipped cream and some silverware before she sat down in front of him.

"Alright, Mr., you look like your about to drown yourself in coffee. Maybe you want to talk about it?"

Wes looked into her eyes and saw honest curiosity. This stranger was trying to help. Maybe she could.

"My name is Wes, not Mr."

"Well, Wes, as you know, my name is Jade. I can help."

He frowned, picked up a spoon and dug into the pumpkin pie. He had no idea how to phrase his problem. So, he decided he'd describe his friends.

"I go to Dalton Academy, where I'm head Council on the Warblers. I board there in Windsor house. I love it there. I've made _so _many friends that I will never forget. There's clumsy little Reed. He seems to be able to hurt himself on nothing. I find it adorable. There's the Tweedles," Wes broke off when he noticed the eyebrow getting arched in his directio." Ethan and Evan. They love Alice and Wonderland. Their twins. Think of Fred and George Weasley except with a lot of money with a love for Nerf guns. Blaine with his overall dapper personality-"

He was cut of by, "Blaine is a very dapper name."

He snorted. "He's overprotective and has a caring streak a mile wide. Then there's Kurt, our newby. He's dramatic,fashionable and has the ability to make Blaine smile anyday. Dwight is...well, Dwight. He loved the supernatural, and is very superstitious. It's amusing."

She just looked at him while slowly devouring her piece of pie, urging him to continue.

"Then, David." And she started paying more attention, as if his voice was an idication of anything."He's my best friend and everything I wish I could be. He's calm, cool, collected and really smart. He's really athletic as well, He should have won MVP for soccer."

Once again, David took over his thoughts, he could just picture the boy in his soccer uniform, saving goals. He can picture him crooning a song in warbler's practice. He heard a chuckle and was drawn out of his thoughts and looked at the girl sitting across from him.

"Tell me, Wes, How long have you been in love with David?"

The second the sentence left the girl's mouth, Wes felt like the walls of the Diner were closing in on him. There was no way he was in love with David, was there? He was straight. He loved girls, he loved Tabitha. But, a voice said from deep inside his mind, that Tabitha didn't take care of him when he was sick. Tabitha didn't brink a smile to his face.

"I'm not in love with David. I love him. Even if I did, He has a girlfriend. A girlfriend who's dying."

And she looked guilty. She didn't mean to bring up something painful for him. He really did care for Katherine too.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I didn't mean to say anything...offensive. Look, Wes, I do think you have feelings for this David. I have to get back to work. Don't worry about the coffee or the pie. Its on the house. Be safe when you drive back to that school of yours. Oh! Here," she handed him a buisness card with a number written on it."Call me or text me anytime you need anything. Or if you have any hot sisters." With that she left for the counter.

Wes smiled at her, drained the last of his coffee, reached into this wallet and pulled out a twenty and left it on the table as a tip. He walked out the door with a wave to Jade and walked to the bike. He slipped on his helmet, inserted the key and took off into the night, his conversation with the strangerr playing inside of his head.

XXXXX

When Wes arrived back at Dalton, it seemed that only Kurt was up. The blue eyes brunette was readiing what appeared to be the first Harry Potter book. When the front door shut, Kurt looked up.

"Where've you been? I think David about went insane without his partner in crime."

Wes just smiled and went on upstairs, the number in his pocket practiaclly burning a hole in his pants. As soon as he reached the floor where his dorm was, he came face to face with the image of David and Katherine kissing outside of David's dorm. Wes tried not to wince at the pain that echoed in his chest. He looked so happy. She made him happy.

He looked down and walked around them not wanting to see them together nor wanting to bring any attention to himself. It worked, until his door shut. He heard them walking to his room, and sure enough, there was knocking. And he felt awful. He wanted to tell them to go away, but he loved them both to do that.

'It's open!"

In walked David without Katherine. Wes ignored the flutter in his stomach. He wasn't nervous. He just missed his friend.

'Where were you this afternoon?"

"I need some time to think, So I drove around on my bike."

Wes knew he broke a rule. Ever since he got into a accident on his bike, he was suposed to tell someone when he went out. He didn't. He didn't even think about it. The only thing that mattered was to be able to breathe.

"Why didn't you tel anyone?"

"I didn't think it was that important."

David looked upset. Wes looked into his dark brown eyes and held his gaze, his own hardening.

"The last time you didn't tell us where you went, you got into a accident."

"It's fine, David."

Wes was getting huffy. He knew he was about to lose his temper. He took a deep breathe and turned to face the boy, who was getting just as angry.

"Wes, I'm being serious. You just dissapeared on us, we had no idea where you are. You were on yoru bike, at night, without even telling us you were on said bike."

Wes watched David rub his temples. He let out a sigh before reaching for his phone, looking to see he had quite a few messages and missed calls. Oops. He goes to contacts, fishes out the buisness card with the number on it, and enters it into his phone. He could feel David watching him.

"Really, Wesley," David glared at the Asian, "You picked up a girl."

Wes glanced up at David, fear settling in his stomach. They've never acted like this with each other. They never got this angry so easily, they always talked about what bothered them. The Asian grabbed his cross country hoodie, he slipped off his pants and pulled on a pair of shorts. He was looking for his track shoes when David spoke up agian.

"What are you doing, Wes?"

"I'm going for a run, " Wes slipped on his Nike running shoes, grabbed his iPhon and walked to the door. "I need to clear my head. I need to think. I can't do this any more."

He walked away, leaving David standing in his bedroom. He didn't look back even though he wanted to. God, did he want to. He had no idea how hard it would be.

As soon as he stepped outside, he felt calmer. He did a few stretches before he took off into the night. Running always came simple to Wes. He could just find a certaim breathing pattern that would work for him. With each step he took, with each lyric blaring in his ears, he came to the reaization he's been trying to avoid. He's in love with his best friend. His best friend who has a girlfriend of five years. A girlfriend who was pretty and kind and had David wrapped around her finger. God.

He just finished a loop around Dalton. It wasn't enoguh. When he passed by Windsor house, he glanced up to see Blaine leaning against the door, waiting. Wes shook his head and headed for the gates. this was a problem that would take more the two mile to think threw. As soon as he was running the streets of Westerville, he became aware of the fact he was crying. He hadn't cried in years. He almost hated David for doing this to him.

He knew he was overduing it. He was five miles away from Dalton and his legs were screaming. His battery on his phone was almost dead and he knew for a fact that the boys would kill him if anything went wrong. So, while still running he called Blaine. No David. Blaine. He couldn't deal with David right now. He'd start to cry. Blaine answered on the third ring.

"Wes, where are you?"

'"I'm about five miles from Dalton. I called to let you know, my phone is almost dead. I'll make it back in about an hour." He was aware of the fact he was gasping. He sounded like he's been crying.

"Have...you been crying?" That's when Wes heard David demand to know what's going on. He hung up before David could weedle the phone away from Blaine. This was getting horrible.

Wes plugged back in his headphones, placed the earbuds in his ears and started the trek back to Dalton. He was running with a pronounced limp, since it was soccer season and not Cross Country season, he wasn't in shape for a twelve mile run. When the gates came into focus the only thing he wanted to do was cry with relief.

He checked his phone and he saw he had 5% left. He texted the Tweedles, who were waiting for him at Windsor. He limped right past them with a quite thanks. Each step was agony but, his mind was clear. He was lost in his thoughts again and he had no idea how he got to his room so fast. He opened the door, placed his phone on the charger and slumped down on his bed.

He was so lost in the luxury of his bed that he didn't even notice his door opening. When he heard a throat clear, he glanced to the foor of his bed to see David stairing down at him, anger, worry and sadness in his eyes. Wes made up his mind.

"David, I need to tell you something. I want you to listen and listen well. I want to say I'm sorry for this. You don't need any extra drama and problems in your life, but...I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." Wes stoop up, wincing as his legs protested movement, and cupped David's face in his hands. David's eyes widened but he didn't say anything. Wes placed his lips on David's and he waited for the punch or the shove. What he didn't expect was for David to pull him closer, and to kiss him back. Wes pulled away and stared at him. David looked close to tears.

"God, Wes, I-I, I love Katherine." And Wes's heart broke at those words. David must have noticed it because he pulled him in close. "That doensn't mean I dont love you too. I hurt her, Wes. She needs me. Your strong enough to survive this. One day, we'll have our chance. Promise me you'll wait."

Wes looked up into dark chocolate eyes, and sighed."I'm not waiting forever. You'll have awhile, though."

They kissed one more time, before David left and Wes texted Jade, telling her aboout the kiss. He got a _:D Listen to Mamma Jade. She knows what she's talkin bout._ in reply and Wes thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad, after all.


End file.
